Un Secreto Entre Las Dos
by ZerobronyXD
Summary: Twilight Sparkle jamas se lo revelo a la Rainbooms, y Sonata Dusk jamas se lo menciono a las Dazzlings, pero ambas tuvieron una conversación después de la batalla de las bandas que cambio la forma de ver a la otra (One-shot para el reto "Something between us?" del foro "Amor y Tolerancia")


Twilight se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Canterlot Hight, se sentía alegre, finalmente había logrado anular el horrible hechizo de las Dazzlings junto a Sunset Shimmer y el resto de sus amigas, pero ya era hora de regresar a Equestria, hace unos minutos había acordado reunirse con ellas y con Spike en el portal a Equestria, pues quería estar sola por un rato para pensar, aunque no había mucho que pensar en realidad, el hechizo fue anulado, sus amigas estaban mas unidas que nunca, y Sunset había demostrado que había cambiado para bien, fin de la historia ¿verdad?.

Solo se olvidaba de un detalle: Las Dazzlings...

¿Que había sido de ellas? seguramente habían huido hacia quien sabe donde, pero ¿que pasaría con ellas? sus dijes se habían roto, y según Twilight había leído, los dijes eran la única forma que tenían para alimentarse de energía negativa, ¿acaso...morirían de hambre sin sus dijes?, aunque de todos modos, ¿que se podía hacer? el daño ya había sido hecho y Las Dazzlings ni siquiera habían mostrado arrepentimiento luego de que perdieran su poder.

Twilight decidió que ya era hora de ir con sus amigas, así que iba a dirigirse hacia la entrada principal de la Escuela, cuando de pronto logro escuchar algo que parecía ser alguien llorando, no muy lejos de allí.

Twilight logro seguir el sonido del sollozo, que luego se volvió mas fuerte, finalmente logro encontrar la fuente del sonido en uno de los baños, Twilight abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y vio a una chica de piel color celeste, cabello color azul y morado y ojos color rojo cereza, que usaba un vestido de color rosa, Twilight la reconoció de inmediato, era una de las Dazzlings, pero no sabia su nombre, ¿que hacia allí? ¿por que estaba llorando de esa manera? ¿donde estaban las otras dos?.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de Twilight y su llanto fue remplazado por un grito de temor.

-¡por favor!¡no me lastimes!-dijo la chica aun con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas mientras retrocedía lo mas que podía.

-espera-dijo Twilight tratando de tranquilizarla-cálmate...no te haré nada-se alivio al ver que la chica ya no la miraba con miedo y se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-yo...debo irme..-dijo la chica tratando de salir del baño, si embargo, Twilight le bloqueo el paso.

-espera...¿por que estabas llorando?-pregunto Twilight.

-no es algo que te importe-dijo la chica tratando de sonar fría, sin éxito alguno.

-si me importa, no me gusta ver a nadie llorar-dijo Twilight intentando calmarla-¿cual es tu nombre?-

-Sonata...Sonata Dusk...-dijo la chica desviando la vista.

-bien, Sonata, mi nombre es Twilight, ahora ¿por que llorabas?-pregunto Twilight.

-ya te lo dije, no te importa, se supone que no a nadie debería importarle que le pasa a sus enemigos-dijo Sonata.

-yo no te considero una enemiga-dijo Twilight.

-¿por que? se supone que yo, Adagio y Aria intentamos que todos en esta escuela nos adoraran, hicimos que se pelearan entre ustedes, y después nos derrotaron y rompieron nuestros dijes, ¿los enemigos no hacen cosas asi?-dijo Sonata.

-bueno, algo así...-admitió Twilight-pero note que tu no actuabas como las otras dos, tu parecías ser mas alegre, graciosa y algo distraída-dijo acordándose de Pinkie Pie.

-bueno...si...yo solo seguía las ordenes de Adagio, aunque a veces ella y Aria me decían que no fuera tan...estúpida-dijo Sonata.

-¿son malas contigo?-pregunto Twilight.

-no me golpean, si eso quieres decir, solo me dicen que soy muy molesta y otras cosas-admitió Sonata.

-¿y entonces por que estas con ellas?-pregunto Twilight, Sonata suspiro antes de responder.

-por que son lo único que tengo-dijo con amargura-desde pequeña estuve solo, nunca supe como usar mi poder, ni siquiera para alimentarme...tampoco sabia como defenderme, y por eso era maltratada solo por ser...diferente...hasta que conocí a Adagio y a Aria, ellas me enseñaron como usar mi poder, como alimentarme y fortalecerme, y a como obligar a los que me maltrataron a hacer lo que se me antojara, todo fue bien para las tres, hasta que un Unicornio anciano nos desterró hasta este miserable mundo, con el tiempo aprendimos a sobrevivir en este mundo...pero...-

-¿pero..?

-Adagio...ella...comenzó a decir que la energía de este mundo no era suficiente, ella quiso mas poder, y entonces se entero de que había Magia de Equestria en esta Escuela, yo le dije que era una mala idea, pero ella y Aria me ignoraron, al principio se sintió bien, el plan de Adagio estaba resultando tal y como ella quería, pero jamas contó con que Sunset Shimmer se uniera a ustedes y nos vencieran...luego de eso, Aria y Adagio comenzaron a discutir y yo...me aleje-

-pero...¿ella no hicieron nada para buscarte?-pregunto Twilight, se sintió decepcionada al ver que Sonata negó con la cabeza.

-pero lo que mas me preocupa no es eso, es lo que va a pasar con nosotras-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-nuestros dijes eran nuestra principal forma de alimentarnos, hay otras formas, pero no son tan fáciles de conseguir y no son tan efectivas-

Twilight sintió una punzada de dolor tras escuchar a la sirena, literalmente se alimentaban gracias a esos dijes, y ahora que están destruidos, ¿acasos podrían morir? tal vez eran sus enemigas, pero Twilight jamas le desearía la muerte a ellas ni a nadie.

-y...¿que planeas hacer ahora?-pregunto Twilight.

-no lo se...no se si quiero seguir junto a Aria y a Adagio...pero tampoco quiero estar sola-dijo Sonata mientras las lagrimas nuevamente comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-puedes venir con nosotras-dijo Twilight luego de unos segundos, Sonata la miro con incredulidad.

-¿que? ¿como puedes querer ayudarme? soy tu enemiga-

-Sunset también era mi enemiga, pero logro darse cuenta de el mal que había hecho y logro aprender sobre la amistad, gracias a eso ella pudo ayudarnos a anular el hechizo-

-yo...no lo se...-dijo Sonata desviando la mirada-no creo que me acepten-

-estoy segura de que lo haran...-dijo Twilight tomando las manos de la sirena y sonriendole, Sonata rápidamente las aparto.

-nunca es tan facil...-dijo mirando al suelo, Twilight iba a decir algo cuando escucho unas voces provenientes del pasillo.

-¡Sonata!¡Sonata!¡¿donde estas?!-Twilight reconoció las voces de inmediato, eran las de Adagio y Aria.

-yo..creo que debo irme...-dijo Sonata aproximándose a la puerta, pero fue detenida por Twilight.

-recuerda, que si quieres comenzar otra vez...ya sabes a donde puedes ir-dijo Twilight sonriendo, Sonata le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

-...gracias, Twilight..-fue todo lo que dijo Sonata antes de salir del baño, Twilight escucho unos murmullos que seguramente era una conversación entre las tres, finalmente escucho pasos alejarse del lugar.

Luego de unos minutos logro llegar al patio frontal de la Escuela, donde Spike y sus amigas la estaban esperando.

-al fin llegas Twilight-dijo Spike-¿por que estabas tardando tanto?-

-solo estaba...meditando-dijo Twilight, para su fortuna, las chicas y Spike se lo creyeron, tal vez al principio no lo entenderían, pero estaba segura de que Sonata seria capaz de aprender de la amistad, pero por ahora, esa conversación seria un secreto entre las dos.


End file.
